


velcro

by minigami



Series: fest: RRMM [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim reconoce el chasquear del mechero en cuanto Jason empieza a jugar con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	velcro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



Jason tiene las manos frías y algo húmedas cuando agarra a Tim del hombro. No lleva pantalones, solo la armadura que suele ponerse bajo la chaqueta de cuero sin abrochar y las botas, con los cordones sin atar y las lengüetas retorcidas.

En el sótano hace mucho calor. El ordenador zumba y gruñe, luchando contra la temperatura, y la pantalla se queda congelada un par de veces, convirtiendo el cursor del ratón en un fantasma que parece teletransportarse. Tim bucea entre los informes a trompicones, sudando a chorros bajo la luz blanca del flexo. Cada vez que respira, la piel de la espalda se le despega de la polipiel del asiento, rasgaduras de un papel invisible.

—¿Te queda mucho? – Tim no entiende cómo Jason puede tener las manos frías. Cuando se encoge de hombros, sus nudillos le rozan la mandíbula, ásperos y congelados.

—Me quedaría menos si la mierda esta no se quedara pillada – contesta, frustrado. Jason bufa, le quita la mano del hombro, tomándose la queja como algo personal.

—¿Me vas a echar la culpa del calor? – le dice, sarcástico. Tim se gira a mirarle, las cejas arqueadas.

Jason está blanco. Tiene los rizos pegados a la frente, y sus ojeras resaltan, casi verdes bajo los halógenos.

Tim parpadea, y decide morderse la lengua. Se gira de nuevo hacia la pantalla, e intenta ignorar a Jason, que se deja caer con un “Gilipollas” despectivo en el colchón que hay en el suelo. Está cansado, lleno de energía nerviosa. Tim reconoce el chasquear del mechero en cuanto Jason empieza a jugar con él. El ruido, intermitente y regular, se le mete poco a poco bajo la piel.

A Tim le quedan dos informes por revisar, y la temperatura del monitor es tal que siente el calor desde donde está sentado. Frustrado, guarda su trabajo y cierra la aplicación antes de apagar el ordenador. Los ventiladores cesan su zumbar desesperado.

Cuando empuja la mesa para alejar la silla y levantarse, pero Jason la detiene con una mano en el respaldo. Tim no le ha oído levantarse, pero no se sorprende.

Jason le pasa el brazo cuya mano sujeta el mechero por delante del cuello, y apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de Tim, que no se mueve, atrapado bajo el peso de ese simulacro de abrazo.

—¿Ya? – la voz de Jason es un temblor. Tim no necesita mirarle a la cara para saber que está sonriendo; lo puede ver en el reflejo de la pantalla del ordenador.

—Son las dos. Quedan unas horas de oscuridad – contesta, e inclina la cabeza hacia arriba. Jason levanta al barbilla, pero antes de apartarse le coloca un beso húmedo y sonoro en la mejilla. Tim salta en su asiento, y gira la silla para verle ya de espaldas, descalzo y subiéndose los vaqueros mientras silba algo entre dientes.

La capa del traje de Red Robin le espera aún en la bolsa de deporte que está al lado del colchón, con todo lo demás. Tim se vuelve a poner la camiseta interior, y se sube la parte de arriba del mono, consciente de la mirada de Jason clavada en su nuca, consciente de los restos de saliva aún en su mejilla.

—Venga – Jason está ya vestido y armado. Lleva el casco bajo el brazo derecho pero ha pasado de la máscara –, ¿quieres que te ayude con las cordoneras o algo?

—No tienen cordoneras – Tim se pone la capucha del uniforme y luego mete los pies en las botas, encaja las lengüetas hasta que escucha un click –, son de velcro.

Jason suelta un bufido de risa, y mientras Tim se acerca abre la puerta, dándole un puñetazo al botón con una mano enguantada. Los pestillos saltan, y la plancha de acero se mueve del sitio. Sin mirar atrás, Jason empieza a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, el casco en la mano y rozando contra las paredes de cemento.

Desde abajo, Tim le observa, esperando paciente a que la puerta se vuelva a cerrar, respirando bocanadas del aire húmedo y maloliente del verano de Gotham. Jason es peligroso cuando está así, nervioso e impaciente y a la defensiva, impredecible. Lo último que le apetece a Tim es ir detrás de él haciendo de niñera, agarrándole de la mano y parando sus golpes.

Casi sin querer, comienza a subir los escalones. Jason le espera arriba del todo, enmarcado en luz naranja.

 

 


End file.
